


A Heart Grows Warm

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Choking, Counter Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Floor Sex, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: After the war, Remus is a single father and desperate for a job. Snape hires him to work in his potions shop, but Remus can't ignore the building sexual tension between them.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 234
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms, Remus Lupin Fest 2020





	A Heart Grows Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 213: After the battle of Hogwarts ends, Remus is faced with having to deal with the death of his wife. During the funeral he sees a figure in the distance and approaches to find Severus Snape had survived. The challenges of raising a son without his wife while also discovering that when two people face a near death experience, it changes them, sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worse. And having someone there to balance the worst in you is sometimes what you need the most. 
> 
> A big thanks to my beta, L!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Remus was a father now. He was a father without a wife. He was a survivor, and a murderer. He was terribly lonely, but that was okay. He had his son.

He dreamed of Tonks often. He touched her in his dreams, brushed her hair from her lovely face, pulled her closer in an embrace. He kissed her soft lips and caressed her strong fingers. He hadn’t known a better dueler. After, he woke up thinking about the tiny scar on the corner of her mouth, and the way she shuddered and dug her nails into his back when she neared orgasm. He still hadn’t removed her clothes from their shared wardrobe.

*

The month after the war had been utter chaos. Remus attended funeral after funeral, and by the third one, he had no more tears.

Tonks’ funeral had been bizarre. It should have been Remus in the coffin, not her. She had been so young, so _good_ , and he was a dirty old werewolf. 

Snape had been there. Remus was sure of it. Remus had tried to catch his eye, but Snape kept his head down, the black glimmer of his gaze quick and bright, like a candle flaring to life. 

Everyone but Snape had crowded around him, faces grotesque in their grief, clutching his arm, pulling and pulling. He tried to shield Teddy from them. He wanted to grab Teddy and run. Flee. But he knew he was thinking irrationally. He knew there was something happening in his brain that clouded his judgment. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten a full meal. 

Oh, Tonks. His wife.

*

The day was cold and the wind felt like icy fingertips. Remus huddled in his cloak. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was grateful the poor weather allowed him to hide his face. He didn’t know if it was paranoia or if he was being sensible.

Diagon Alley hadn’t changed. That was the charm of the place. Flourish and Blotts especially hadn’t changed since he was a child, and he expected to spot James and Sirius when he entered the busy shop.

Remus was in Diagon Alley to look for work. There was rent to pay and Teddy to feed, and he refused to take anyone’s money, _especially_ Harry’s. The poor boy had been through enough; he didn’t need a lousy werewolf to worry about. 

Most people knew Remus was a werewolf, but he was also a war hero, and the economy was on the rise. Everyone was so relieved that Voldemort had lost that they were buying in record numbers. Perhaps there was a shop that was desperate enough to give him a job. 

Where to begin his search? Remus hesitated outside a gaggle of shops, all magically stacked on top of one another like teetering dishware. There was also a small caf across the street. Did they need someone to do the washing up? 

His eyes lingered on a shop on the bottom level. It was in the corner of his vision, more shadow than anything. There was a sign in the window. He approached and the letters of the sign sorted themselves out: _Help wanted_.

The exterior of the shop was old and grimy; it was a face that had been battered. But it also looked like a place that would hire a werewolf. It was in Diagon Alley; it had to be respectable, right?

Remus entered the shop, the door closing with a yawn. A bell announced his arrival. He blinked in the gloom, allowing his eyes to adjust. His nose twitched - potions. 

To his surprise, there was a queue of customers, and _Severus Snape_ worked the till. 

“Oh,” Remus said when their eyes met. 

Snape, always quick to understand, barked, “Lupin. Good. Here for a job?”

Remus felt his face warm. A few customers shot curious looks at him. “Um … yes, Severus. I’ve brought my references.”

Snape waved his hand. “Don’t bother. I need you to stock the shelves. The boxes are in the back, already labeled. You can figure it out.”

“Yes, sir,” Remus said, just to see Snape’s reaction. Snape’s eyes flashed in surprise, but he quickly turned his attention back to the customer.

Remus hurried into the backroom; the heavy ancient door was propped open by a spell. The backroom was a disaster of papers and half-opened boxes. There was a mountain of boxes stacked in the corner, still glued shut by their shipping labels. 

Remus levitated the closest box out the door and to the shelves. He used his wand to pry it open, and inside glittered fifty vials of black poppies. Remus confirmed as much when he read the box’s inventory. 

Luckily, black poppies needed to be restocked on the shelves. After, he made a mental note about which ingredients were running low, and he wandered into the backroom in search of them. 

He and Snape worked for hours; Snape fiddled with the till and recommended potions or ingredients to customers. Sometimes he even acted as Healer, and listened to the long list of a customer’s alignments before suggesting a potion or two or three. 

When the day was over, and Remus’ arms were tired from all his wand waving, he said, “How did you know that I was looking for a job?”

Snape’s gaze scanned him from head to toe, lingering. “You’re wearing your nice robes. I assumed it was for a reason.”

“Yes.” Remus laughed. He stretched his arms over his head. “Do you need me tomorrow?”

“I need you everyday.”

Remus glanced at him. Snape was expressionless. “Perhaps you should hire two assistants?”

“You will do for now.” Snape Summoned a long scroll and began making notes on it. “Be here tomorrow no later than seven thirty.”

“Yes, sir,” Remus said, but Snape didn’t look up from the scroll. 

Remus left the shop, excited to see his son after a long day of work. He didn’t let himself wonder if Snape had alternative motives; he was just relieved that he had found a position.

*

The next morning, Remus and Teddy arrived at Andromeda's at seven. She was sleepy but thrilled to see Teddy.

“How’s my big boy this morning?” she said, taking him into her arms. Teddy smiled at her and answered in his baby talk. 

“I’ve brought a few more nappies in case he was running low.”

“Thank you,” she said, then grinned. “I’m so glad you found a job, Remus. Well done!” It was good to see her smiling again.

“Hopefully it sticks,” he said, not meeting her eyes. “I’ve got to dash. Don’t want to be late.”

“Yes, of course.”

Remus kissed Teddy one last time and ventured to Andromeda’s small hidden garden to Apparate. 

He reappeared just outside the Leaky, and sneaked through the bar to the entrance of Diagon Alley. 

The shop was locked when he arrived. He knocked a few times before he heard a whistle. Snape was at the side door, urging him inside. 

“Good morning,” Remus said.

Snape looked him up and down again. “You’ve got on robes better suited for work today. Good.” He handed Remus a key. “It’s to this door. Always enter and exit through this way.”

“Yes, sir.” Remus nodded earnestly. 

Snape’s gaze darkened a little. “Get inside. We have loads to do before we open.”

 _We_ , Remus thought, and rushed inside. 

“Two shipments of rhino dung arrived overnight. We need to get them on the shelves. Don’t worry; they don’t smell.”

“I wasn’t worried.”

Snape eyed him for a moment. “Can you sweep the floor as well?”

“Of course.”

“With a broom, I mean. No spells. Customers keep breaking vials, and we need to be sure that there are no glass shards on the floor.”

“How about I sweep and cast a few spells as well?”

Snape nodded tersely. “That’ll do.” He darted to the till where a stack of Galleons were counting themselves. 

Remus let himself watch Snape for a moment, then hurried to the boxes of rhino dung.

*

At the end of Remus’ first week of work, Snape asked him to dinner - sort of.

“You look like you’re starving,” he said as he flipped the sign to the “Closed” side.

Remus hadn’t eaten all day. “I am.”

“Come upstairs. I will feed you.”

“What’s upstairs?”

“My flat, you dolt.”

Remus grinned. “I don’t think I can. I need to get back to Teddy.”

Snape waved his hand. “I won’t keep you all night. It will be quick.”

Worrying his lip, Remus said, “All right, but I need to send an owl to Andromeda.”

They climbed the rickety stairs in the backroom up to a mouldy landing. Snape unlocked his door with a wave of his hand. His flat was orderly but empty. 

“Where are all your books?”

“I haven’t unpacked them yet.”

Remus raised his eyebrows. For a wizard, unpacking books took mere seconds. He didn’t say this. 

Snape mirrored his expression, his eyebrows high. “How do you know that I have a lot of books?”

“I saw your rooms at Hogwarts, remember? It was when you were brewing the Wolfsbane for me, before you betrayed my trust and told the entire school I was a werewolf.”

Snape flinched only a little. “You almost ate three children. What else was I supposed to do?”

“Not be a massive prick?”

Snape shrugged. “You have always made me … irrational.”

“ _Me?_ ”

Another shrug. “You, Black, and Potter.”

Remus sent an owl to Andromeda and they went to Snape’s small kitchen. Snape Summoned bread and cheese from his cupboard. Everything was under a stasis charm. 

Remus leaned in the doorway and watched him. “You were obsessed with James and Sirius. It was never about me.”

“You were there. You never stopped them.”

“No.”

Snape paused in the middle of slicing bread. They stared at one another. “Who did you fancy at school? I always wondered.”

“What?” 

“You were always so _quiet_. It was hard to pinpoint.”

“You wanted to know back then?”

Snape dropped his eyes. “I couldn’t figure it out. I thought it was Black, especially after he escaped Azkaban, but then you married Tonks.”

Remus shifted uncomfortably. There was no reason for him to tell Snape the truth. “Sirius was - different. He was never interested in romance.”

Snape was watching him again, but this time it was more intense. “Did you want him to care?”

Remus wet his parched lips. His heart was pounding hard. “I - yes, I suppose I did.”

“But Tonks?”

“What about her?”

“You know what I’m asking.”

“It was very easy for me to love her.”

“Because Black was dead?”

“No.” Remus shook his head. 

They sat down to eat, and Remus watched Snape. “You are looking better,” he said.

Snape narrowed his eyes. “What does that mean?”

“It means you are looking better.”

“Better from what? I’ve never been an attractive man.”

Remus shrugged, not really knowing where he meant the conversation to go. “I guess I mean you are looking happier, more restful.”

Snape snorted. “You are once again completely oblivious.”

“I’m not oblivious.”

“I can barely sleep at night.” Snape gestured dismissively. “I can’t stop _thinking_.”

“Yes,” Remus said. “One doesn’t want to think during a time like this.”

Snape took a neat bite, his black eyes on Remus as he chewed. He seemed to be debating something within himself. He said, “You would think it’d be easier since the bastard is dead … since they are all dead, but it’s not. In fact, I believe it’s worse. Even with all my work in the shop, I still find time to _think_. It’s a dangerous thing.”

“During the war there was no time to think. No time to worry or fear.”

“Yes.”

They stared at one another. Remus wet his lips again, his heartbeat picking up a tick. “Earlier, you asked me who I fancied during school … the answer is I fancied loads of people … girls and blokes.”

Snape’s eyes flashed. “I see.”

Remus looked down at his plate. “I suppose you already knew.”

“I didn’t.”

“You had your suspicions.”

“Yes,” Snape said softly.

Remus managed to glance up at him. Snape’s expression was a mask. “You thought about it, then?”

“I thought about many things.”

Remus tilted his head. “Yes, but did you think about _me_?”

Snape shrugged. “You were a werewolf. Of course I bloody thought about you.”

“Right,” he said, and turned his attention fully to his food. He finished eating and sent his plate to the sink with a spell. “I should be going. Teddy is waiting for me.”

“I understand.” Snape stood as well. His cheeks were flushed, and he looked almost worried. He followed Remus to the door, then paused. He was motionless but he radiated a strange urgency. Remus waited for him to speak. 

“Good night,” Snape said finally.

Remus looked into his eyes and smiled. “Thank you for dinner.”

“I will see you tomorrow then.”

“Yes.”

Remus left.

*

A few weeks passed in a hurry of customers and restocking shelves. The days were long, chaotic, and Remus made it a point to linger in a hot bath after he put Teddy to bed at night.

He and Snape grew more comfortable with one another in the shop, but Snape also seemed to shy away from Remus whenever they were alone. He seemed to refuse to look at Remus and he turned away from him when there wasn’t a customer around to distract them.

Remus didn’t know what to make of it, and he tried not to assume it had something to do with his lycanthropy. It was easy for him to blame every bad thing in his life on his lycanthropy.

One day during a quiet lunch hour, Snape stared down at his wand and said, “Did you need Wolfsbane? It would be nothing for me to brew it.”

Remus had been unpacking sheets of wasp wings, and he was so stunned that he fumbled with a dusty lid. “What?”

“Do you need it or not?”

“Yes, of course, but -”

“Then I will brew you the necessary doses.” Snape turned away to rifle through a stack of parchment.

Remus tried not to splutter. “But - do you want me to pay you?”

“That won’t be necessary.”

Remus grabbed Snape’s shoulder, needing him to look at him for once. Snape stiffened under his grip and Remus dropped his hand. 

“I don’t understand … you made such a fuss about it when I worked at Hogwarts.”

“That was a lifetime ago.”

“It was?”

Snape shrugged again and marched off with the parchment. He paused at the backroom door. “Don’t overthink it, Lupin. I’m a brilliant brewer. Its creation is practically an afterthought for me.” Snape escaped into the backroom, and Remus was left to gape by himself.

Remus severely doubted that brewing Wolfsbane could be an “afterthought.” He knew the price and rarity of the ingredients. Why was Snape so willing to help him out?

Readying himself for a very awkward conversation, Remus followed Snape into the dark backroom. He squinted into the gloom and spotted Snape among their most recent delivery.

“Snape.”

Snape swerved around, his wand in hand. “What?”

Remus put his hands up. “Relax, will you? I’m not here to attack you.”

Snape lowered his wand an inch. “You didn’t need to follow me in here. You have work out there waiting for you.”

“Yes, but I need some things cleared up.”

Snape sighed loudly and crossed his arms. “What don’t you understand?”

“Why are you so willing to help me out?”

Snape snorted. “It should be obvious, you idiot. You are my only employee. I need you healthy to properly assist me.”

“Yes, but you knew I was a werewolf when you hired me. Why are you now willing to brew me Wolfsbane? I know it’s an expensive and exhaustive undertaking … I just don’t get it.”

Snape stared at him. It was hard to make out his expression in the dim candlelight, but Remus was sure his mouth was trembling. “You have a young son. Do you really think I want you tearing him to bits on a full moon? Perhaps you should have thought about the dangers of having a child around a ravenous beast before procreating. But, then again, you didn’t give a damn about the safety of the children at Hogwarts when you were entrusted to teach them.”

Remus felt himself go cold. For a moment, all he could do was stand there in shock. He wanted to storm away, but he needed this job. “I understand, sir,” he said softly. Numb, he turned and went back out to the proper part of the shop.

*

That night, after they had closed the shop, Remus was too wound up to go home. He sent a quick owl to Andromeda about needing some time alone, then headed for the closest pub.

He muttered to himself furiously as he entered the dark smoky pub and found a wobbly table in the corner. He ordered a pint, his eyes still burning, and he ducked his head so he didn’t offend the bartender. 

He gulped his pint, and let his thoughts overwhelm him. Snape was right, of course. He’d been too desperate to turn down a job when Albus had asked him to take the Defence position. He’d been starving, and so fucking lonely. He’d wanted to return to Hogwarts, perhaps make some friends, perhaps save up some money. He knew it was ludicrous to be around children, but Albus had trusted him. _Albus knew best, didn’t he?_

Covering his face, he tried to rub the anger away. That was all in the past. There was no reason to linger on it. He wished Tonks was beside him. She’d know what to say to calm him down.

“Hello.”

Remus blinked up from his hands. A man stood before him, and for a bewildering second, he thought it was Sirius. “Oh, hello.”

The man rested his hand on the other chair. “Care if I sit down?”

Remus looked around the pub. There were other tables open. “I’m sorry - do we know each other?”

The man laughed. “I’m afraid not.”

They stared at one another. The man waited for Remus’ answer patiently, his smile confident, comfortable.

“I - sure, you can join me. I might be utter shit at conversation, though.”

The man sat down. He was drinking a very dark wine. “Why do you say that?”

“I’ve had a bad day at work,” Remus said, then felt embarrassed. “But it’s all right. I’ll crack on.”

“Of course you will.” The man winked at him. “What do you do for a living?”

Remus grew more embarrassed. “I work in a shop.”

“Brilliant,” the man said, smiling wider. His eyes were a dark blue, and they were _twinkling_. For some reason, he seemed to really enjoy Remus’ company.

Remus looked around suspiciously. He had to be ready if this was a trap … if someone planned to ambush him. Perhaps this man and his mates knew he was a werewolf.

“Is there something the matter?”

Shaking his head, Remus said, “I hope not … unless you have a problem?”

The man reached across the table and brushed a strand of hair from Remus’ forehead. “You’ve got sexy hair.”

Remus’ mouth dropped open. He couldn’t help it. “Uh ... thank you.”

The man stretched his legs under the table and rested his foot against Remus’. “I’m James.”

Remus frowned. “James?”

“Yes.” The man - James - watched him closely. “Do you not like my name?”

“No, it’s not that. I once knew a James. We were best mates. He’s dead now.”

“I’m sorry,” James said. “Loads of people have my name.”

“Yes.” Remus gulped his pint. He was mucking up this conversation badly.

“Where do you work?”

“At the potions shop around the corner. It’s owned by Severus Snape.” Remus watched James’ face as he said Snape’s name.

James nodded. “I think I read about him in the _Prophet_. He’s the Headmaster, right?”

“Yeah,” Remus said, then snorted, remembering that headlines had called Snape the _Heroic Headmaster_. He drank deeply from his pint again.

“What are you drinking? I’ll buy you another.”

Remus waved him off. “Absolutely not. I’ll buy the next round.”

James stood. He grabbed Remus’ pint and, staring into his eyes, finished off the dregs. He smacked his lips. “Alyndor Ale. Good choice.”

Remus couldn’t help but stare at his full mouth, which was still shiny from his drink. “Yeah … good stuff.”

Smirking, James disappeared to the bar, then came back with two more pints floating beside him. He guided them to the table with a lazy flick of his hand. 

“Thank you,” Remus said, embarrassed again. They stared at each other as they sipped their drinks, and James’ foot was now sliding up and down Remus’ leg. Remus felt his cheeks grow hot. It had been a long time since he flirted so openly with a man.

“Tell me about yourself,” James said, his gaze still eating him up. 

Remus gulped. He was a bundle of nerves, and it made him feel so ridiculous. “Uh … I have a child.”

“What’s his name?”

Remus frowned. “How do you know it’s a boy?”

James shrugged. “I just guessed.”

“Right.” Remus fiddled with his glass. “His name is Teddy … he’s not even a year old.”

“Really.” James’ elegant eyebrows were raised.

Remus had to look away. “My wife … she died.” Merlin, he needed to stop talking about death. 

“The war is barely over. We all lost loved ones.” James’ voice was very soft. 

“Yes.” He pressed his lips together, afraid of what he might say. So many ghosts lived in his head. 

Remus stood. “I need the toilet,” he said. He headed to the back of the pub. 

In the toilets, he slumped against the grimy wall, his head spinning. He wasn’t pissed, not even close. He was overwhelmed - he could still feel James’ foot moving up and down his leg. His cock tingled; it wanted to be hard.

The door opened and it was James. He locked the door behind him with a spell.

Remus swerved on him, his want ready. “What do you mean to do?”

James stalked over to him, his blue eyes now very dark. He gently pushed Remus against the wall and dropped to his knees. He opened Remus’ robes and began unbuckling his belt. He looked up. “Is this all right?”

Remus could only gape down at him. He nodded mutely. 

“Good,” James muttered, more businesslike than anything. He got Remus’ trousers and pants down, and he sat back on his heels to look at Remus’ soft cock. “Do you want to do this?”

Remus nodded again. He cleared his tightening throat. “Just - nervous. Sorry.”

“This is a nice cock,” James said. He dragged his tongue along the soft shaft, and Remus dug his teeth into his bottom lip. His cock gave a desperate twitch as James licked and kissed it. He wrapped an expert hand around Remus, and pumped. 

Remus watched as his cock filled with blood. James took the head into his mouth, sucking. Remus jerked his hips. James moaned. 

Something fierce rose up in Remus. He remembered this. He grabbed a handful of James’ hair, pulling just a little. This made James’ eyes go lidded. 

Remus fisted his own cock and urged James to open his mouth. “Stick out your tongue.”

Eyes boring into Remus, James did what he was told. Remus slapped his cock against his tongue. “Now suck it,” he said, and thrust into his mouth.

Moaning deeply, James sucked desperately. He grabbed Remus’ arse and urged him deeper into his mouth. Remus rested a hand on the wall, and fucked his mouth hard. 

Merlin, he had missed this. He tugged James’ soft thick hair, controlling his head, using the wall as leverage. He wanted to force James onto his back, and face-fuck him with abandonment.

“I’m going to come,” he panted. It was too soon, but he couldn’t hold on. It had been too long, and he was too overwhelmed, too needy. 

James dipped a finger between Remus’ cheeks and massaged his arsehole. Remus’ whole being went white hot; with a silent shout, he came so hard he barely felt it.

Remus sagged against the cold wall, his head spinning. James released his cock with a wet pop. He kissed Remus’ neck. “Did you enjoy yourself?” he murmured.

“Fuck,” Remus said, grinning a little, his eyes barely working. He turned on James suddenly, and had him pressed against the wall. James’ trousers were open, his hard cock half exposed. 

Remus wrapped his hand around him, and tugged. He blinked to see him clearly. James’ face was red, his mouth abused. Remus pressed his lips to his cheek and tugged harder. James mewled. 

“What do you want?”

“You mouth,” James stuttered.

Remus dropped to his knees.The floor was too hard, and the position was a bit painful. He ignored everything except for the cock in his face. He sucked James into his mouth, going deep, too deep. He choked and eased off some.

“Jesus,” James whispered, which made Remus pause. James must have been Muggleborn or a Half-Blood. 

Remus choked himself on James’ cock again, wanting it to hurt. He drooled and sucked, and his mind drifted to nowhere. James was trembling. He was saying things, or trying to say things. He was stuttering too much.

“Come for me,” Remus said hoarsely, and took James’ big cock into his mouth again. It was big, and so stiff. Remus bobbed his head quickly; he grabbed James’ bollocks and _twisted_ just a little. 

James whimpered as he came, his hips bucking, his bollocks twitching. “ _Fuck_ , Remus.”

Remus sat back with a mouth full of come. He spit wetly. “How do you know my name?” His voice sounded torn in half. 

James was still gasping, his chest heaving. “What?”

Remus stood and pointed his wand at James’ chest. “Who the fuck are you? I know the right spells and curses. I _will_ find out your true identity.”

James stared at him for a long moment, then he waved his hand. It was a horrible sight: James dissolved into the ground and Snape stood in his place.

Strangely, Remus wasn’t shocked. He didn’t lower his wand. “What is _wrong_ with you?”

Snape grinned menacingly. He put his cock away, his eyes never leaving Remus’ face. “I needed to know if I was right. As it turns out, I am.”

“Right about what?”

Snape loomed closer. He batted Remus’ wand away. “Did you love Nymphadora like a husband should … or was it a pathetic farce? I’m surprised you were able to get it up for her.”

Remus raised his chin. “You are one to talk. Weren’t you desperate to fuck Lily or did Harry get it wrong?”

Snape bared his teeth. “Don’t you _dare_ talk about her.”

“Why? Because you loved her? Because you wished she had married you instead of James? Which reminds me - _James_? Of all the names you could have picked …”

“It was the first name that came to mind!” Snape roared.

“You are a stupid coward!”

Snape roared again and slashed his arm through the air. Remus soared back, hitting the wall with a painful thud. He sputtered a hex, but Snape cancelled it wordlessly, wandlessly, and pounced on Remus. Remus expected to be strangled, but their mouths met instead. Snape still tasted of cock. 

“There was no need for disguises,” Remus gasped, breaking the kiss. 

“You hate me,” Snape said darkly.

“No - never.”

“I’m the reason Albus sacked you. I outed you to the world.”

“Thanks for the reminder.”

Snape glowered at him. “There was no way you would ever be interested in me … I had to find a way to show you what I could do.”

“You are bloody mad.”

“No.” Snape shook his head. 

Remus buried his hands in his robes, pulling him closer. “You needn’t lie to me. All you had to do was _look_ at me.”

“No.” He shook his head. “Not in the shop. You distract me too much.”

“I’ve never distracted you. You’ve never cared about me.”

Snape shook his head wordlessly. With eyes cast down, he traced a scar on Remus’ cheek with a gentle finger. “You are a werewolf.”

“I know.”

“You are immensely powerful. You could rip me apart … destroy me.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “So you’ve got a thing for werewolves?”

“No.” Snape gulped thickly, his eyes still downcast. “I hated you in school … you were such a stupid coward about Potter and Black. But you were quiet and clever, and you had a very nice arse.”

Remus nearly gasped. “ _What_?”

Snape pressed him against the wall, his fingers digging into Remus’ shoulders. “Did you shag Black? Were you _lovers_?”

Remus opened and closed his mouth. “Sirius was … different. He wasn’t interested in sex. Maybe with James, but that was it.”

Snape’s eyes had darkened; he had finally raised his head again. “But you wanted to shag him?”

“Yes.”

Snape pulled away. The space between them felt like an ocean. “This is all so stupid. We were never meant to be …”

“Together?”

“Friends.”

Remus dragged his tongue along his bottom lip. He remembered how well Snape had sucked his cock, how wet and warm his mouth had been. “We could try it. Something tells me it might be worth our time.”

“It cannot interfere with my business,” Snape said stiffly. “You are still my employee. You will act like it when we are at work.”

Remus laughed; he couldn’t help it. “Yes, sir.”

“What about your son?”

Remus raised his eyebrows. “What about him?”

“What about … Tonks?” Snape asked softly. 

The anguish was sudden, violent. Remus closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. He wanted to run away. He wanted to disappear.

“I loved her,” Remus croaked.

“Yes.”

“But … she’s dead now.” Remus covered his face. He sucked in a breath and released it slowly. He dropped his hands. “She would want me to be happy.”

“Even if that meant you sucked strangers' cocks in the toilets?”

Remus stared him down. “She knew my preferences. She wasn’t a homophobe.”

“But you have a child.”

Remus laughed, distraught. “Do you mean to push me away, or is this how you treat all of your lovers?”

“We aren’t lovers.” Snape jutted out his chin.

Remus smacked his lips. “The taste in my mouth says otherwise.”

Snape flushed angrily. “Fuck off, Lupin. This was a terrible mistake.” He turned to leave, but Remus caught his shoulder. 

“Severus,” Remus said, and kissed him. Snape was stiff, his lips unmoving. Remus cupped his face between his hands and kissed him deeper. Snape melted against him. 

Remus kissed his cheeks, then the tip of his enormous nose. “This needn’t be difficult.”

“Of course it will be difficult,” Snape whispered, his eyes closed. 

“No,” Remus said, and kissed him again and again. He tasted of semen and wine. “You need to stop playing games.”

“I suppose,” Snape drawled.

Grinning, Remus nibbled on Snape’s bottom lip. “You need to stop _fighting_ me.”

“Never.” Snape was grinning, too.

*

Remus spent the next few days consumed by guilt. He couldn’t stop thinking. He imagined Tonks huffing and tapping her foot. “You can be so _stubborn_ ,” she said.

He didn’t want to betray her. He didn’t want to betray Teddy. He was desperate to properly make love to Snape. 

“What should I do?” he whispered as Teddy played with his toy cauldron beside him. They had on the wireless. It was half-past two on his day off. He had the window open: the sun was shining for once. 

“Do what makes you happy,” Tonks said in his head. “That was why I pursued you. Because it made me happy.”

“Yes,” he said, feeling giddy, a grin pulling at his mouth. For the first time since the Final Battle, he let himself wish for a happy ending.

*

Snape came over that night. It was a shock to see him in his lounge, with Teddy on the floor among his toys, a children’s program on the wireless.

Teddy looked up expectantly. They stared at one another as if sizing each other up, except Teddy was a baby and Snape was a grown man. Some things never changed. 

“How was your day off?” Remus said, taking Snape’s cloak. 

“I was brewing all day.” Snape stalked into the kitchen like he owned the place. He took something out of his pocket and enlarged it. A smoking goblet. He put it on the counter. “Your first dose of Wolfsbane.”

Remus gulped several times. “Thank you,” he said quietly. He swallowed the goblet’s contents in one go, grimacing. Snape watched him. He looked different. His hair was pulled back from his face, and his skin looked clear, fresh, well-maintained. His robes were moulded to his lithe body. His nose was as big as ever, but it was sex, pure sex. Remus wanted to get lost in his black eyes. 

“I’m making spaghetti,” Remus said.

“I brought bread and wine … and this.” Snape retrieved a glass jar filled with chocolate custard. “I asked the dunderhead at the shop if it was okay for babies to eat.”

“It is,” Remus said, his heart warming, “though I might just save it for myself.” This made Snape laugh. 

Dinner was a quiet affair. Teddy babbled in his high chair, his face smeared with pasta sauce. Snape ate nervously, barely looking up, his fork and knife very careful. Remus sipped his wine, his heart growing warmer. 

Teddy babbled again and reached out to Snape with a handful of spaghetti. He waved his fist, urging Snape to take the spaghetti. 

“Thank you,” Snape said, frowning. He took the spaghetti, then looked around for a moment before putting it on his serviette. 

“He wants to make sure you get enough to eat,” Remus said, searching Snape’s expression for annoyance. 

“How kind of him,” Snape said awkwardly. He cleaned his hand with a wandless spell. Remus liked it when he casually used wandless magic around him. He did it a lot in the shop.

Remus and Snape were only halfway through their dinner when Teddy began to squirm and cry to be let out of his chair. Remus smiled embarrassingly. “I need to give him his bath now. You can listen to the wireless while I do it … I also have books.”

Snape sipped his wine. “I understand.” 

Still embarrassed, Remus eased Teddy from his chair and took him upstairs to the toilet. He wished Snape would just go home if he didn’t want to wait. Maybe it’d been the wrong choice to invite Snape over.

Remus was washing Teddy in the bathtub, Teddy squealing in delight, when Snape spoke behind him: “Why are you washing him like a Muggle?”

Remus glanced over his shoulder. Snape leaned in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. “It’s what my mum did for me. It feels good to have a bath.”

“I guess,” Snape said, coming closer. He dropped down to his knees to help Remus. He handed him the baby shampoo.

“You don’t need to do this,” Remus said softly.

“I know.”

Teddy wiggled and splashed, excited there was a guest for his bath time. Snape didn’t make funny faces or babble at him; he just looked at Teddy calmly, patiently. 

When Teddy was clean, Remus pulled him from the bathtub and Snape handed him the towel. “I’ll put Teddy to bed and meet you downstairs,” he said to Snape.

“All right,” Snape said, and he dried the bathtub and floor with a wordless spell. 

Remus put Teddy to bed and made sure the monitoring spell was in place. He muttered _Sonitus Finis_ to muffle some noise from downstairs. 

Remus headed down to the lounge. He found Snape on the sofa with two glasses of wine hovering in front of him. “Is one of those for me or do you have a drinking problem?”

Snape snorted and urged the second glass into Remus’ hand. Remus plopped down beside him. The fire was roaring (again, thanks to Snape), and the wireless played classical music softly.

"Thank you for your help," Remus said.

"It was nothing."

Remus watched his face. "You've changed. I know I've said this before, but you have."

Snape gulped. "It was the war."

"Yes."

Snape gestured dismissively “I wanted to die. I expected it.”

Remus stared into his wine. “I was that way before Tonks … but she changed everything.”

“She made you want to live.”

Remus glanced at him. “Yes.”

Snape sucked in air through his nose. “I had the opposite experience. When Lily died, I wanted … I wanted it to all end.”

“So you took a teaching job.” Remus’ lips quirked.

“I told you I was suicidal.”

Remus laughed; he couldn’t help it. “Sorry, I don’t mean to laugh at you.”

Snape grinned. “My life has been ridiculous. It still is ridiculous. You can laugh.”

Remus cocked an eyebrow. “You’re giving me permission to laugh at you? Has Merlin returned? Has the sky opened up to end us all?”

“Ha ha,” Snape said dryly. 

Remus sipped his wine and beamed at him. He wanted to kiss him. “Do you really think my hair is sexy?”

Snape flushed a little. “It’s an interesting shade of blond.” He gulped. “I like it.”

Remus smiled with his teeth. “Even with all my gray? I look like an old man.”

“No.” Snape gulped again.

Remus set his glass on the table and scooted closer. He took Snape’s face between his hands. 

“You are such a romantic,” Snape said.

“I am?” Remus brushed his lips against Snape’s. “Is it because I hold you like this?”

“Yes,” he whispered. 

Remus kissed him deeply, and Snape moaned against his mouth. They snogged for a few minutes, going slowly at first, their lips growing more desperate by the second. They pulled at each other’s clothes. Remus wanted to feel Snape’s naked body. He wanted to see his cock; he hoped it was the same cock he’d sucked at the pub. 

Snape pulled away with a gasp, his eyes hooded, a bright flush to his cheeks. “How is this happening?”

“Don’t talk.” Remus kissed and sucked his neck. 

“Did you want me during the war? We could have -”

“No, no.” Remus bit down, worrying the skin. Snape shuddered. “I didn’t let myself want anyone.”

“Except for _the girl_.”

This made Remus stop and look at him. “Were you jealous of her then?”

Snape looked away. “I never liked her. She was too clumsy … too _earnest_.”

“She didn’t like you, either,” Remus said. What would Tonks say if she saw them now? She’d always been pragmatic. She stressed that Remus should let himself have what he wanted; back then, it’d been her but now it was Severus Snape. Would her pragmatism only go so far? He didn’t know - he would never know. 

“You’re thinking about her.” Snape tried to pull away, but Remus held on. 

“I think about her a lot. It doesn’t mean I don’t want you.”

“Not sure if I’ll be able to get it up with that kind of talk.”

Remus cupped his stiffy through his trousers. “You liar.” He tried to pull Snape into a kiss, but Snape put a hand on his chest. Remus looked at him, confused, but Snape’s expression was unreadable. 

Remus grabbed his wrist, twisting up. He forced Snape onto his back with his other hand around his throat. Snape’s lips parted. 

They stared at each other some more. Snape was an incredibly powerful wizard. He could have Remus soaring across the room with a flick of his finger. Remus was strong, stronger than him, but physical strength didn’t matter around Severus Snape. 

Remus ran his tongue over Snape’s lips. He massaged his prick through his trousers. Snape groaned, his hips twitching. 

Remus bit his earlobe, tugging. “I want to fuck you,” he said hotly.

Snape began to struggle. He was all elbows and knees. Remus thought about releasing him, but there was something about Snape’s pants that made him tighten his hands.

They slid off the sofa onto the floor. Snape got his hands free, but he didn’t go for his wand. 

“Stop fighting me,” Remus growled, pinning Snape’s hands above his head again. He ground against Snape’s hard cock.

“Never!” Snape yelled.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Remus said, tugging on his wrists. “My child is asleep upstairs.”

“Are you going to fuck me now? Is that what’s going to happen? You’re going to fuck me when your infant son is right above us?”

“Only if you’re good,” Remus said, forcing Snape onto his stomach. Snape kicked his legs, trying to unseat Remus, but Remus held on. He muttered a spell that immobilized Snape’s arms, which made him thrash more.

Remus got his trousers and pants down. He paused for a moment to admire Snape’s bucking pale arse. Then he parted his cheeks and licked his arsehole. 

Snape became liquid, groaning deeply and slumping against the floor. Remus Vanished his clothes with a muttered spell, then threw his wand aside. He forced Snape’s thighs wider and lowered himself to a comfortable position. Then he ate Snape’s arse slowly, tenderly. He kissed and licked his hole, his fingers reaching down farther to caress his needy cock and balls. 

“Do you want me inside you?” Remus said softly.

“Yes,” Snape said into the floor. Remus grabbed for his wand again to cast a lube spell, getting the fingers on his right hand dripping wet. He let the lube slip from his palm onto Snape’s arse. His finger whirled around his hole, then he worked it inside. Snape was terribly tight.

Snape’s breath stuttered. Remus watched his finger fuck his tiny hole. It was hard to imagine his cock fitting inside, but he knew it was possible. He just needed to get Snape nice and stretched.

“Add a second one,” Snape commanded, his voice muffled. “I can take it.”

Remus hummed and kissed his back. He worked a second finger inside him, his scorching channel squeezing his fingers.

Remus thrust his fingers in and out slowly until Snape started pushing back, needing more. Remus carefully added a third finger.

“Fuck me now,” Snape said. He sounded dangerous. 

Easing his fingers out, Remus ripped his own clothes off. He cast another lube spell with sticky hands, then pressed the tip of his cock to Snape’s hole.

“Ready?” he whispered.

“Fuck you.”

Remus wanted to push in hard, but he didn’t let himself lose control, not yet. He thrust slowly, everything so wet. Snape’s arse was tight and resistant, and Remus had to push harder. The slow hot stretch of him almost made Remus shout. 

Remus pulled out a little and thrust back in. Snape punched the floor and groaned; he was in pain, Remus could tell, but he was still letting Remus fuck him. 

“I can barely fit,” Remus said. “Do you feel it?” He remembered this. He remembered how it changed him.

“God damnit.” 

Remus thrust a little harder. It felt like he was _forcing_ his way inside. “Do you feel me ruining your arse? Don’t you love it?”

“Fuck you,” Snape groaned. 

Remus thrust hard, over and over. Snape was so hot around his cock; it was mind-numbing. Remus was growling; he was whimpering. Snape’s arse was finally opening up, and Remus pulled all the way out and slammed back in. 

“Is that all you got?” Snape’s breath caught. “It’s _pathetic_.”

“Shut up,” Remus said, thrusting quickly, his bollocks smacking. Snape cried out. Remus urged him upright, on his knees, his arm wrapped around his neck. He swallowed a second cry with an open-mouthed kiss. His hips were grinding, going so deep. He reached around to stroke Snape, and he found him dripping precome. 

“Do you want to come?” Remus whispered against his lips. 

“Yes,” Snape mouthed. 

“Then you have to be quiet.” Remus peppered his face with kisses, thrusting slowly. 

Snape nodded desperately, his eyes twisted closed. Remus licked his cheek, tasting salt. He pounded into him, his knees aching. They should have done this properly on a bed, but he liked taking Snape like this, out of control, like the way he felt on the inside. 

Remus found his prostate and aimed his thrusts. He tugged his cock hard, precome dripping over his knuckles. Snape threw his head back and came with a hoarse groan. Remus slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle him. His orgasm made him squeeze hard around his cock and Remus saw stars.

Snape had barely stopped coming when he pushed back on Remus’ cock. Remus was forced back with an arm to support himself. Snape sunk his teeth into his palm and rode him. Remus grabbed both of his hips and fucked him as hard as he could. His palm felt slippery like there was blood. 

“Come inside me,” Snape whimpered. 

“Yes, love.” Remus was too far gone to censor himself. 

“I want you.”

“Yes,” Remus said, teeth gritted. His orgasm felt like a surprise, like something too overwhelming to handle. His cry was strangled, too loud, and he felt himself pulsing so deep inside Snape’s arse, his hips jerking desperately. He hoped Snape felt him for _days_.

Remus was so fucking knackered. He slumped against the terribly hard floor, his mind a blur. Snape eased off his cock. Everything was too cold. His whole body ached. 

“Remus,” Snape whispered.

He threw an arm over his face to block out the world. He fell asleep, completely starkers and covered in semen, with his baby just upstairs. Thank Merlin Teddy was still too young to walk. 

When Remus woke up, he was in his bed and a few candles were lit in the room. For a moment, he didn’t know how he got there, but then Snape touched his cheek.

“You were out cold,” Snape murmured. “I almost thought something was wrong.”

Remus chuckled quietly. “I just really needed that.” He opened his eyes fully. “Teddy? Did he wake up?”

“I checked on him. He’s fast asleep.”

“Thank you.” Remus let himself close his eyes again. He buried his hand in Snape’s hair. “Kiss me.”

“I can’t. I need to go home.”

“Of course.” Remus wanted to get up but his body wouldn’t let him. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Bright and early.” Snape brushed his lips against his forehead.

“Fuck,” Remus said, and pulled a pillow over his head. 

Snape laughed and disappeared downstairs.

*

The next morning Snape greeted him at the side door of his shop. “Hello,” he said, his eyes cast down.

Remus was blurry-eyed and exhausted. Teddy had woken him up around four in the morning and hadn’t gone back to sleep. Remus still ached all over from their shagging. 

Not thinking, Remus leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, and Snape stumbled back. “Not here,” Snape hissed.

Remus looked around. “There’s no one around.”

Snape stalked into the shop, leaving Remus in the doorway. Remus cursed softly and followed him.

The work day was hectic like usual, and Remus barely had time to think, let alone watch Snape. For all he knew, Snape didn’t look at him once. At the end of the day, they closed up the shop, and Snape went behind the till to manually count the money. 

Remus wanted to push him against the wall and snog him senseless. He hovered, not sure what to say. Were things always going to be this awkward between them now?

“You may leave, Lupin,” Snape said, not looking up.

Remus sighed and scratched his forehead. “Did I do something wrong?”

Snape closed his eyes. “No - I just need time.”

“Okay,” Remus said, and left.

*

Several awkward work days followed in the shop. Snape avoided him before the morning rush and disappeared up to his flat during lunch. Remus became less hopeful as more time passed. If things got too bad, Remus would probably have to find another job, and he didn’t have anyone to blame but himself. He’d rushed things with Snape. He should have rejected him after he pretended to be James. Obviously the man had some trust issues.

On Friday, tension in the shop was so high that even customers noticed. More than once a customer glanced passed Remus worriedly when talking to him. 

“What’s the matter?” he said the first time it happened. 

“Mr Snape seems to be glaring at us,” said the customer, discomforted. “Do you think I’ve done something wrong?” 

“No, that’s just his face.” Remus smiled and continued their conversation about whether it was okay to use ground goat horns instead of deer antlers in potions that relieve joint pain. 

By lunch time, Remus was expecting some sort of confrontation. Snape turned the sign to “Closed” and stalked to the counter. Remus grasped his wand in his pocket. 

“You have been glaring at me all morning,” Remus said.

“No,” Snape said quietly. He raised his eyes and his expression burned with such intense desire that Remus stopped thinking. He pressed Snape against the counter, and their lips met in a desperate kiss. 

Panting, whimpering, Snape tore at his clothes. Remus framed his face and bit down hard on his bottom lip, claiming him. 

“I want you,” Remus whispered.

“Yes.”

“I want you right now.” Remus thrust against Snape, wanting him to feel his surging arousal.

“ _Yes_.”

Remus forced Snape on his stomach on the counter. He kicked his legs apart. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

“Do it.”

Remus hiked up his robes and ripped his trousers and pants down to his knees. Snape whispered something, and suddenly his arse was wet and ready for Remus.

“Fuck.” Remus guided himself inside Snape. 

“God.”

Remus tightened his hold on Snape’s boney hips. He fucked him hard, not caring about his pleasure. Snape clawed at the counter, his moans strangled. He pushed back on Remus’ cock, making himself gasp. 

“Tell me you want this.”

Snape didn’t respond. Remus dug his short nails into his flesh. 

“Tell me,” Remus growled.

“I want this,” Snape whispered. 

“You want _me_?”

“Of course.”

Remus reached around to pump his dripping cock. “You need to show it.”

Groaning, his legs shaking, Snape whispered, “I know. Fuck, _I know_.”

“Good,” Remus said, and let himself lose control. He snarled as he came inside Snape’s clenching wet arse. Snape cried out and spilled over Remus’ tugging fist. He writhed like something trapped and Remus had to just hold on. 

When it was all over, Remus slumped against Snape’s heaving back, his legs still tingling. He pulled out of Snape, which made both of them groan. Snape slid to the floor in a heap. 

“All right?” Remus buttoned himself back up. 

Snape hid his face with an arm. “Yes.”

Remus wanted to take him into his arms. “Did I hurt you?”

“No.” Not looking at him, Snape stood shakily. He had to clutch the counter to steady himself. “I just -”

“Yes?”

Snape looked at him. His face was pink and his eyes were bright. “I never expected it to be so …”

“Good?”

“Intense.”

Grinning widely, Remus pulled him into a deep kiss. He expected Snape to be unresponsive, but he got the opposite: Snape whined and buried his hands into Remus’ hair. Remus sucked on his tongue and bit his lips. 

“I will never look at that counter the same,” Snape whispered.

Remus felt a rush of satisfaction.

*

The next morning Remus woke up to a wailing Teddy. It was still dark outside and their small house was cold. Remus took Teddy into his arms and discovered that he was running a temperature. His little nose was stuffed and Remus carried him into the toilet to look through the medicine cabinet. Unfortunately, there were no potions left.

Teddy was still wailing in his arms. He stumbled downstairs to Floo Andromeda, feeling like a terrible father. He didn’t know which potions to buy for Teddy. He should know. Of course he should know, but he didn’t. Not many people came into the shop looking for ingredients or elixirs for babies. 

When Andromeda answered his Floo, Remus immediately knew something was wrong. Her face looked swollen.

“Don’t worry,” she said, sneezing loudly. “It’s just a bad cold.”

“I have work today,” Remus said without thinking. His stomach twisted. He didn’t want to let Snape down, but it was impossible. He couldn’t let a sick Andromeda take care of Teddy. 

Andromeda waved her hand. “Just bring him over like always. We’ve be all right.”

“No, I couldn’t. I’ll just tell the shop I can’t come in.”

She looked relieved, and Remus felt even more like an arsehole. 

“Do you know what potions I can give him? Since he’s a baby?”

“Oh, sure,” she said. “I’ll send some over with Wilmer.” 

“Brilliant. Thank you.” Remus tried to smile. Wilmer wasn’t a very good messenger owl. He’d probably get lost halfway to Remus’ house. “Take care of yourself.”

Andromeda said goodbye to them and ended the Floo. Bouncing Teddy, he ventured to his kitchen for a quill and parchment. He would have to send Snape a quick note about not being able to come in that day. He doubted Snape would take the news well. The shop was too chaotic to be run by one person.

An hour later, Remus had finally calmed Teddy down enough to eat a bit of mushy breakfast. He contemplated asking Harry to watch Teddy so he could run to the shops to get some potions for Teddy’s cold.

There was a knock on the door. Teddy heard it too and looked toward the lounge. 

“I bet it’s Andromeda,” Remus said. “She never lets herself rest.”

Remus left Teddy in his high chair to quickly answer the door. He blinked. Snape was on the other side. 

“Shouldn’t you be at the shop?”

Snape raised a bag. “I bought supplies … and food.”

“Food?” 

Snape moved past him into the lounge. “Where’s Ted?”

“In the kitchen,” Remus said, still trying to understand.

They went to the kitchen and Snape unpacked several vials from the bag. He handed one to Remus. “Your dose of Wolfsbane.”

“Thank you,” he said dumbly.

“What are his symptoms?” 

“Huh?”

“Ted. His symptoms?” Snape looked at him like he was an idiot.

“Oh, um.” Remus blinked several times. He was stuck on Snape calling him _Ted_. “He’s sniffling. He’s running a fever. He’s developing a cough.”

Snape listened closely. “I did a bit of research before coming over. It’s good to use a fever reducing potion made with a weaker variant of poppy for a person under five. Luckily, we had just a potion in stock.”

“Huh.” Remus was still learning about all the different potions Snape brewed for his shop.

“May I?” Snape said, uncorking the vial.

Remus nodded. He wanted to trust Snape. “I haven’t been able to pop over to a shop.”

Snape approached Teddy with the vial in hand. Teddy watched him curiously. Remus expected him to spit out the potion, but Snape looked at Teddy sternly as he tipped the vial into his mouth. He massaged Teddy’s throat to encourage him to swallow. 

“Good job, Ted,” Snape said quietly. 

Teddy grimaced and looked like he wanted to cry, but then Snape produced a biscuit from his pocket.

Snape held up the other vials. “If you don’t mind, we will try a different potion per day, or however long Ted shows symptoms. I want to see which one he reacts to better.”

“Okay.” Remus felt very warm inside. Snape was taking care of his son. 

The potion worked quickly and Teddy was soon asleep. Remus carefully took him upstairs to put him to bed. He expected Snape to be gone when he came back down, but Snape was perched on his sofa. 

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Remus plopped down next to him.

“Why?”

“Your shop always comes first.”

Snape looked at him a bit shyly. “Not anymore.”

“Oh.” Remus looked down at his hands. “I thought you’d be mad. I thought you’d sack me.”

Snape snorted. “Because your son is sick?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not that much of a monster.”

“I know.” Remus took a deep breath. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t need to say anything.”

Remus touched his knee. “I love that you are here.”

Snape clasped his hand.

“How can I repay you?” Remus wet his parched lips.

“I have some idea.” There was a smirk in Snape’s voice. 

“What do you want?”

“I want to fuck you.”

“Oh.” Remus laughed. 

Snape glanced at him, suspicious. “What is it? Do you not like it?”

“Of course I like it.” Remus pulled Snape on top of him. “I thought you were going to ask for something _difficult_.”

Snape searched his expression. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes.” Remus pulled off his clothes, then helped Snape with his. The room was cold, too cold, but their bodies were hot. 

Snape muttered a lube spell and eased a finger inside Remus. It had been a while and the pain made Remus grit his teeth.

“All right?” Snape was already shaking. 

“I don’t care if it hurts. Put another in me.”

“Jesus,” Snape breathed. He fucked Remus slowly with one finger until he was ready for a second. With two fingers inside him, Remus had to turn his face away. 

“I forgot,” Remus said.

“Tell me if you want to stop.”

“Fuck, keep going. I want it. I want your cock.”

Snape’s breath stuttered. He watched Remus greedily as his fingers moved deeper and deeper. Remus twisted, needing more. 

“Fuck me now. I want it.”

“Yes,” Snape said, and made room for himself between Remus’ thighs. It was awkward on the sofa, their limbs entangled. One of these days they would do it properly on a bed.

Snape thrust inside him and Remus’ eyes rolled back. He felt so stretched, so taken. All of his worries fell away. 

“Take me,” he whispered.

Snape thrust slowly. “You feel so good.”

Stupidly, Remus felt tears burn his eyes. He turned his face away again, not wanting Snape to see. “Please. Harder.”

“Yes,” Snape groaned. He quickened his hips. 

Remus guided his hand to his throat. Snape’s eyes widened for a moment, then his grip tightened around Remus’ neck. His hips snapped hard, and Remus cried into his own hand. 

“Are you mine?” Snape whispered harshly, his hair falling into his face. 

“Yes,” Remus choked. 

Snape pressed harder against his throat. He pounded into him, and it was too much. Remus hadn’t been fucked like this for years and years. 

“No one else,” Snape groaned.

“No one.”

“Tell me.”

“It’s only you. I want you, Severus.”

“Fuck,” Snape said, and came. His expression was fierce, his teeth tearing at his bottom lip. Snape stroked Remus’ cock and Remus stiffened and came all over himself. 

Remus was somewhere between consciousness and sleep when he heard distant cries.

“It’s Teddy,” Remus said groggily. He tried to push himself up but Snape urged him to lay back down. 

“No, you stay here. I’ll check on him.” Snape hiked up his trousers and grabbed his wand. 

“Wait.” Remus grabbed his hand. “You don’t need to do that.”

Snape leaned down and kissed him deeply. “I want to,” he said against his lips. 

Remus smiled and slumped back. He let himself go back to sleep.


End file.
